Ausuotasis kragas
|tekstas1= Ausuotasis kragas |tekstas2= |tekstas3= Paplitimo arealas |plotis=260 |align=right |la=Podiceps cristatus |video= }} , chordinių (Chordata) tipo (Aves) klasės (Podicipediformes) būrio (Podicipedidae) šeimos (Podiceps) genties rūšis. Išvaizda Kaklo užpakalinė dalis ir nugara rusvai juodos. Ant galvos 2 juodi kuodukai ir iš ilgų plunksnų rudai balta apykaklė. Biologija Gyvena vidaus vandenyse, kur būdinga vešli augalija, dideli vandens plotai, meldų, nendrių, švendrų salelės. Atskrenda kovo pabaigoje ar balandžio pradžioje. Tuoktuvių metu labai triukšmingi, džerškančiai karksi. Dėl savo sandaros ausuotasis kragas dėl savo sandaros negali vaikščioti sausuma ir nuo jos pakilti, todėl visą laiką praleidžia ant vandens ir pakrančių sąžalynuose. Lizdą krauna švendryne, tarp meldų, lūgnių, vandens lelijų iš vandens augalų liekanų. Deda 3-5 elipsiškus, baltus kiaušinius. Peri patinas ir patelė 25-26 dienas. Jaunikliai išsirita gegužės gale ar birželio pradžioje. Gyvena tvenkiniuose, ežeruose, ramiuose upių užutakiuose. Mityba Minta žuvimis, varlėmis, moliuskais, vabzdžiais ir jų lervomis. Vandenyje vikriai nardo ir nesunkiai pagauna nedideles žuvis (aukšles, kuojas, raudes, plakius, saulažuves). Paplitimas Eurazijoje paplitęs nuo Atlanto iki Ramiojo vandenyno. Arealas šiaurėje siekia Suomiją, Kamos aukštupį, Obės vidurupį, Primorę, pietuose - Kiniją, Iraną, Turkiją, Viduržemio jūrą. Gyvena Afrikoje, Australijoje. Žiemoja Afrikoje, Australijoje, Pietų Azijoje. Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Podiceps cristatus (Linnaeus, 1758). Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species at http://www.marinespecies.org/aphia.php?p=taxdetails&id=137182 on 2011-02-19 * Cattrijsse, A.; Vincx, M. (2001). Biodiversity of the benthos and the avifauna of the Belgian coastal waters: summary of data collected between 1970 and 1998. Sustainable Management of the North Sea. Federal Office for Scientific, Technical and Cultural Affairs: Brussel, Belgium. 48 pp. Žr. * van der Land, J. (2001). Tetrapoda, in: Costello, M.J. et al. (Ed.) (2001). European register of marine species: a check-list of the marine species in Europe and a bibliography of guides to their identification. Collection Patrimoines Naturels, 50: pp. 375-376 Žr. * Brown, L.H., E.K. Urban & K. Newman (1982). The Birds of Africa, Volume I. Academic Press, London. Žr. * Muller, Y. (2004). Faune et flore du littoral du Nord, du Pas-de-Calais et de la Belgique: inventaire. fauna and flora of the Nord, Pas-de-Calais and Belgium: inventory. Commission Régionale de Biologie Région Nord Pas-de-Calais: France. 307 pp. Žr. * Worthy, T. (2009). Aves (Chordata). In: Gordon, D. (Ed.) (2009). New Zealand Inventory of Biodiversity. Volume One: Kingdom Animalia. 584 pp Žr. * Podiceps cristatus. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * Christidis, L. and Boles, W. E. (2008) Systematics and taxonomy of Australian birds. Collingwood, Australia: CSIRO Publishing. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Dowsett, R. J. and Forbes-Watson, A. D. (1993) Checklist of birds of the Afrotropical and Malagasy regions. Liège, Belgium: Tauraco Press. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Turbott, E. G. (1990) Checklist of the birds of New Zealand. Third edition. Wellington: Ornithological Society of New Zealand. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos